


（堂良）祝好（八）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（八）

虽说孟鹤堂是个正值壮年的大小伙子，但是！这样子谁的腰受得了啊！

“诶呦嚯，这小伙子，正经不轻啊。”

孟鹤堂把周九良一步一步搀回家里，放到大床上，自己坐在一旁喘着气。一开始耍帅熊抱的胳膊此刻也酸痛的要命。

“九良，醒醒，先别睡啊，起来喝点水。”孟鹤堂端着一杯温水，排了排周九良的后背。

“不起来不起来。”晕晕乎乎的周九良似乎孩子气的耍起了无赖，落在孟鹤堂眼里，倒也是与平时冷淡模样不同的可爱。

“嗯~难受。”周九良皱着眉毛，翻着身，小小的脸在床单上挤在一起。

孟鹤堂去想扶他起来，“怎么了？不舒服吗？想吐吗小九良。”

周九良双目微微含着泪，泪花闪啊闪啊，要哭不哭的样子，五官都皱了起来。

“孟哥，想吐…”周九良挣扎着坐起来，歪歪倒倒的，哼唧着。

孟鹤堂赶紧把他搀起来，往卫生间走，“慢慢的，不着急啊小九良，咱们慢慢的。”

刚到卫生间，周九良就忍不住了，抱着马桶吐了个痛快。

“这是喝了多少？”孟鹤堂一边给小孩儿在后背顺着，一面在心里想，明天见了秦霄贤准饶不了他。

吐完一波的周九良渐渐安静下来，脸涨的微红，眼睛也充满水光。

“好点了吗？九良？”孟鹤堂扶着他不敢撒手，怕他一个不小心摔倒。“冲个澡吧九良，冲好澡我给你做点东西吃，然后好好睡一觉好不好？”

周九良也不说好也不说不好，孟鹤堂抬手往浴缸里放了水，不太放心的一步三回头，说“自己可以吗九良？不行你叫我我开给你洗。”

孟鹤堂出了门，飞快的去煮了碗面，又从冰箱里掏出些素菜，抄了两个小菜。

十分钟不到，端上了桌，见周九良那边卫生间一点没有动静。

“九良，好了吗？我进来了？”

孟鹤堂推门进去，浴缸里的水满溢出来，一地的积水，周九良跌坐在地上，伏在浴缸边上，似乎是睡着了。

“诶这孩子，冻着了再。”孟鹤堂想着去帮他洗洗。

刚扶起他，扯着周九良的短袖下摆准备往上脱下来。

周九良忽然睁开了眼睛，眼睛里带着恐惧和防备，手脚上挣扎躲避的动作突然大了起来。

“九良，怎么了九良？”孟鹤堂尝试着去控住他的手，稳定下来他。

越是被束缚住手，周九良越是反抗的剧烈。

“不要……”周九良一面挣扎一面哭泣着，“求你，不要打我，明天…再给我一天，明天我肯定能带来钱，求你放过我……”

孟鹤堂被他字里行间里的意思惊到了，手脚不自觉松了力度。

周九良挣脱出来，瑟缩在卫生间的角落里，像一只受伤的小兽，抱着自己的腿，颤抖着，头埋在自己怀里。不似以前高傲孤冷的样子，也同以前乖巧粘人的模样不同。

此刻的周九良，除了心疼，让孟鹤堂泛不出其他情感来。

“九良…”孟鹤堂的声音很温柔，像山间柔软的风，微微的轻抚周九良的心头。

“九良呀，你看看我，我是孟鹤堂啊，是不是”孟鹤堂慢慢的靠近他，一字一句温和友善，“我是你孟哥啊九良，我不会伤害你的。”

周九良抬起眸子，看着他，目光依旧飘忽。

孟鹤堂慢慢蹲下在他面前，缓缓抬起手，抚在他肩头，“九良，有我在呢，都过去了，不好的东西，他们都过去了，好不好？”孟鹤堂的眼睛里闪着心疼，目光中张开一张巨大的柔软的网，包裹着周九良。

“孟…孟哥”周九良看着他，呓语着

“对九良，是我，是我没错”

似乎这两个字是坚实的基墙，也是柔软的月光，周九良扑到他怀里，大声的哭着

“孟哥……孟哥我好怕啊，孟哥……”

孟鹤堂轻拍着他的后背，眼中满是心疼，“没事，我在呢九良，过去了，都过去了…”

“过不去……我过不去啊孟哥”


End file.
